The invention is directed to infrared systems. Infrared detectors as used in current infrared systems, such as FLIRS, are presented with two types of radiation: 1. radiation of interest and 2. background noise. In general, a cold shield is a blocker which blocks background radiation to allow the infrared detector being shielded a better background for detecting radiation of interest. The effectiveness of a cold shield is dependent on its geometry and position with respect to the detectors. As a general rule, the cold shield should be placed as far in front of the detector as possible. However, this results in complicating and enlarging the structure of such infrared devices because the cold shield itself must be cooled to the temperature of the detector to reduce unwanted radiation from the cold shield itself. This is usually done by mounting the cold shield and detectors together in the same container. The present invention solves the structural dilemma presented above in providing a prism cold shield which is highly effective and yet allows for a compact structure in an infrared device.